


Love Renewed

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Voldemort is back and his world is ripe for the taking. What else would he do this summer?





	Love Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Dark Lords Posion Summer Vacation fest.
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha and Beta for helping me and encouraging me.

Lucius paced the room. He had been waiting for the Dark Lord for hours yet he dared not leave the room in case someone should see in him in such disarray. Since the Dark Lord had returned during the Triwizard cup, he had been busy setting his plans in action. They hadn't spoken yet and it was killing him. Narcissa was understanding and had taken Draco to Diagon Alley for a mother/son weekend so Lucius could meet with the Dark Lord and be of use. 

Finally, the creak of the floor alerted him of company and Lucius became perfectly still. Lord Voldemort swept into the room seconds later and sat at Lucius' desk. Lucius kept his head bowed and body tightly wound as he waited for instructions from his leader. 

Voldemort settled in the chair and Lucius heard pages of a book turn but still, he didn't move. 

Finally, in a clear command voice, the Dark Lord said, "Sit. Explain yourself." 

Instead of sitting, the great and snobbish Lucius Malfoy threw himself on the ground near Voldemort's feet. The sob the escaped the man would have flabbergasted anyone listening. Voldemort observed with cold indifference and waited all of three seconds before "Crucio" hissed from his mouth. 

Malfoy writhed on the ground, and the cries of anguish turned to whimpers and grunts of pain. When Voldemort lifted the wand a few minutes later he repeated the command. 

"Explain." 

Lucius took deep, steadying breaths and then launched into a heated explanation that, had a normal person been watching, would have made your heartache. He explained how he had looked for the Dark Lord for years with hardly a trace here and there. He had slipped the diary into the Weasley girl's cauldron to find some way to restore him. How hard he had tried to follow his trail after he had fled Quirrel's dying form. How finally he had given up and lost himself in despair and his final plan to ruin Harry Potter to try and make it up to him eventually. 

You didn't have to be a legilimenslegimens to feel the sincerity of Lucius Malfoy pain and regret. Nor would the thickest person not have recognized the glance full of love that was thrown towards the prostate man from the Death Eater's all-powerful leader. The mask only slipped for a split second before Voldemort's look of indifference returned. He eyed the man still sniffling slightly at his feet and pondered his choices here. 

Finally, he said, "I hid from you on purpose. I was ashamed for you to see me like that. But I never want to talk about it again. You are forgiven and I will continue to treat you as I see fit outside of our private encounters. Understood?" 

Lucius looked up, amazement on his face. "You still want me?" he choked out, and the awe conflicted with his fear and doubt. 

"Luc, I have always wanted you. Since the first time I saw you and realized that it wasn't a flaw in me that made me never find a woman but the ability to grasp the truth of who I am that set me free. Since that moment it has been only you. But things will not be smooth for you out there. The Death Eater's will never believe in my power if I let you go unpunished for your little act within the ministry."

Lucius smiled at him and replied, "Anything is worth having you back!" 

He stood up and came to Voldemort, who held out his hand. They grasped each other’s hand in a way that conveyed their pain and their need for each other. Lucius was glad the house was empty. 

~~~~~~

Lucius rolled over and felt across the cold sheets. He sighed, not really surprised that his bed was empty. The Dark Lord was just that and he had an empire to restore. He swallowed down the loneliness that swamped him suddenly, no use complaining. He got out of bed and began to start his day. 

As he dressed and made some coffee, the night replayed in his mind, it had been wonderful. It was as if Voldemort had never even left, yet it had saited a need he hadn’t realized he was dying of thirst for. Now that his thirst and hunger for his love was awakened again he wasn't sure he could stand it if Voldemort didn't succeed. He mentally prepared for the days ahead to do anything in his power to keep Voldemort on top, and soon to be at his side as he ruled the Wizarding and Muggle worlds together. 

He had just pulled on pants and poured some coffee when the Dark Lord entered the dining room. Before he could greet his love, he spoke. 

"We are leaving in ten minutes on a secret mission. Only tell your wife you will be gone and be ready to accompany me then." Without another word, he turned and left the room. 

Lucius stood frozen for a moment before rushing about getting things packed and settled. He dispatched a letter to his wife and the office explaining, in two very different fashions, why he would be gone. He had barely a minute to spare when he walked out the front door, past his peacocks, and out to meet The Dark Lord who was waiting for him. 

Voldemort extended his hand to him and a bewildered Lucius took it and they apparated away. They landed in the foyer of a large two-story colonial style home. The furnishings and decorations spoke of wealth and privilege. The view he could see through the windows look green and mountainous. Lucius was pulled along by Voldemort's hand which he had yet to let go of until they entered a spacious bedroom with a king-sized bed and grand windows. 

When Voldemort turned to look at Lucius there was an expression of love he rarely ever had seen on his face. He was excellent at keeping his feelings hidden. 

"This is for you," he said, "You and I will stay here all month whilst I plan for the future and you and I will not have to hide our relationship very often. I missed you more than I would care to admit, so I decided for once to give myself something that makes me happy; you." 

Lucius felt a warmth spread through him and he went to embrace his lover. 

~~~

The last two weeks had been an amazing experience. He and Lucius had split time between seeing Death Eater's making sure they were accomplishing their assignments and breaking in their new bed. Lucius was nearly perfectly happy. Voldemort was also pleased. Fudge had done him a great service by ignoring his return and his summer planning was going very smoothly. 

Dumbledore was proving not very difficult to deal with and Voldemort felt confident of his success. Harry Potter thought he was going crazy and Dumbledore was getting no support from the ministry. It was almost better than he could plan for. Lucius was sure to complement Voldemort's plans and successes. How could he not, the man was a genius, but he also looked for opportunities to help him along. The visit to see Fudge before Potter’s trial hadn't quite turned out as planned but between that and the other garbage being pushed through the Daily Prophet, many people had turned their backs on Dumbledore and Potter. 

They lounge on the bed, unclothed and comfortable in each other's company. Voldemort reads the paper and takes notes in his notebook, whilst Lucius answers work owls and tries to not be distracted by his lover so near him. 

Finally, he stood and readied himself for a solitary mission. Voldemort was going to be at a Death Eaters meeting and Lucius kissed him and apparated on his way. He looked around the grimy, dilapidated home where Voldemort’s informant said a man named Rogers hid. Voldemort said he had information that would help him defeat Dumbledore. He entered the back door, quiet as a ghost and moved steadily throughout it. He finally came to the last room in the house when the door exploded towards him. He threw his hands up to protect his face, a curse hissing from his mouth. With lightning-quick quick reflexes, he grabbed the collar of the man who tried to bolt past him in the chaos and threw him to the ground. 

The man looked up at him wild-eyed. 

“No, you're supposed to be He Who Must Not Be Named!” the words struggled there way out of his mouth and the hold Lucius had on his throat. Lucius had one moment to register the sound behind him before he was taken by darkness. 

~~~

Voldemort paced the house he had rented to spend time with Lucius before the war truly began. Plans were going well. Dumbledore and Potter were a pariah, he followers were thousands, and his plans had never been so easily accomplished. He would be at the peak of satisfaction except for the man he had lost his heart to (however little was left of it), was not back from a simple interrogation mission for information about Dumbledore. 

He had faith in Lucius but this waiting has gone on long enough. He was supposed to be back hours ago and he hasn't responded in the slightest to the call of the dark mark. He left the house and apparated to the designated meeting place. 

When he arrived, his face tightened in fury, eyes flashing he surveyed the rubble of the building that used to stand here. With one flick of his wand, he lifted the ruble up into the air about to fling it as far from him as he could, when he barely noticed the body that caused him to freeze. The ruble shot across the landscape hitting a far off mountain and Voldemort paced carefully toward the body. It was Lucius. It took only seconds to check his pulse but it felt like hours before he felt the faintly beating organ. 

He released a slow steady breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in and magicked the broken form onto a stretcher and made his way back to their hide-a-way. 

~~~

Lucius opened his eyes and groaned, closing them again. He felt like he imagined being trampled in a stamped would feel like. A hand brushed his hair, and his eyes fluttered open again. Voldemort sat beside his bed and the man he was sent to interrogate was floating in the air nearby. He looked as bad as Lucius felt. 

“How long have I been out?” He croaked, sounding half dead. 

“Four days. I’ve yet to secure a proper healer, but I have done what I can. I didn't want to bring you to the attention of the ministry by letting your wife bring you to St. Mungos.” Lucius appreciated it. He could tell that many of his bones had been recently healed and that he had been forced to drink blood replenishing potions at some point. The after taste was one of a kind. “Now that you are conscious, we can do more. Do you want to kill him or may I?” 

“Be my guest.” Voldemort became the cold dark master that so many people worshiped and feared. 

“For 4 days now I had duplicated many times over all the injuries you have given to my most loyal follower and now I will kill you by feeding you to Nagini but you will stay conscious for as long as I can make you.” The snake was close to his feet as usual, and the spell keeping the man afloat and immobile didn't stop his screams from breaking through. It took 30 minutes for them to stop. 

Then Voldemort summoned several people to work on Lucius and an actual healer was finally produced. Lucius ended the night falling asleep in Voldemort's arms feeling quite a bit better. 

~~~

Lucius woke feeling mostly human and fairly happy, he looked next to him to see Voldemort asleep on the bed next to him. His body wrapped around his own but not touching him. Lucius reached out and touched his face, and the eyes opened instantly. Concern and love crossed his face and a smile touched his lips. 

“You are awake? How are you feeling?” Voldemort asked. 

“I feel great actually. How long have I been out?”

“4 days since the healer tended to you.” That meant the summer was almost over. Draco would need school supplies and sent off to Hogwarts. 

“What a waste of our time together, of your time.” Lucius sighed. He glanced down Voldemort's lithe frame as he adjusted. “Obviously we have some time to make up.” He silenced Voldemort's protests with a kiss. 

It was a wonderful summer vacation after all. 


End file.
